


Is anyone watching?

by EeveeLovesWayneNewtonAndBanjos



Series: So you wanna be a pornstar? [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Shot, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Sex Toys, Spanking, Tell me if I miss any, cam sex, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EeveeLovesWayneNewtonAndBanjos/pseuds/EeveeLovesWayneNewtonAndBanjos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching his boyfriend do his first scene is getting him a little bothered so Harry goes to his office and visits a little website only to find out that there were live cams. He sees a familiar redhead and decides to indulge in his kink his boyfriend didn't know about. He didn't want to chat with this kid, but it'd been so long since he's had someone call him by what he wants that he clicks it anyway. He swears to himself that it's just this once. After this then he will never do it again...maybe?</p>
<p>Basically Harry needs to be called Daddy and he just so happens to find someone who will call him this. Best part, they can't see who he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is anyone watching?

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably shit since I haven't written anything like this in months.

"Harry, I don't know about this. Are you sure this doesn't bother you, because if it does then I wont do it." 

Harry looked over at the blonde smiling, "it doesn't bother me. Don't be nervous, you'll do fine." 

"I'm not nervous, I'm just making sure you don't have any problems with this." 

"Not one," he told him. 

"Not even one? Because if you have even one little problem I don't have to do it." 

"Niall, do you not want to? If you want to back out that's fine." 

"I'm not backing out. I can do it. I've done it with them before, but that was just a long time ago and we were on a little break sort of." 

"Look, I'm okay with it. Really, from what they've told me it sounds like there are people out there who would enjoy that sort of thing." 

"Yeah? I don't know anyone like that."

"Yeah. I think it could be...interesting."

"Fine. But just...don't be where I can see you." 

"Babe, with the positions they're going to have you in you wont be able to. I wont watch you, I wouldn't want to see two guys with you."

Niall sighed and took off his robe.

"Do you want to take a shot before you do it? Maybe it'll help you relax." 

"No....yes," he said sitting in Harry's lap and laying back on him.

Harry opened his drawer and pulled out a bottle and a glass pouring the shot glass full.

"Here." 

Niall knocked it back and handed him the glass. He set the glass in the desk and looked at the blonde on his lap.

"Better?" 

"I don't know." 

Harry pulled Niall's hand to his mouth kissing it softly, "you'll do great. I know you will." 

The door opened and a tall ginger haired man spoke, "Niall, we're ready when you are." 

"Do you want me to come with you?" 

He nodded, "please?" 

Harry smiled and walked the blonde to the set. It was a cute little room painted blue with a queen size bed. The mattress was covered with a soft white sheet and the walls were decorated by a few paintings all thanks to Ed. 

"How do you feel?" 

"Better," Niall said. 

"Don't worry. Liam and Zayn will take care of you. They always do." 

He nodded and took off his robe before Liam walked over towards them, "are you ready?" 

"Yeah," Niall said. 

Liam led him towards the bed and they started the camera. Liam and Zayn were shirtless leaving Niall the only one who was in underwear. Zayn was behind him kissing his neck while Liam worked on the other side. Niall closed his eyes. Zayn's hand made its way around Niall and into his underwear. Before he could say anything Liam quickly captured his lips in a kiss. Liam's hand went down his back causing him to lean forward into him and grab ahold of his shoulders. Zayn was the first one to speak, "he likes when you finger him."

"He does, doesn't he? How about we make a deal," he said smiling and curling his fingers inside him. 

He sucked in a breath before trying to speak, "what uh...what kind of de-ah!" 

His nails bit down on his skin before Zayn moved to the head of the bed letting go of his erection. He rubbed the center of his jeans looking at the blond. Niall was beginning to understand what the deal was. Liam moved behind him keeping his fingers in him.

"I want you to give Zayn the best head of his life, can you do that for me?" 

"Maybe," he said finally smiling. 

"Go ahead," he said. 

"What are you going to do?" 

"Eat your hot little ass and make you cum without touching you." 

"You think you can do that," he asked.

He quickly grabbed Niall's hair yanking it back causing him to yelp before he twisted his fingers again letting him moan. He bit his lip and waiting on Liam to speak, "you know I don't like it when people question me. So you know what I'll do if you ask again?" 

"You'll punish me," he said smiling big.

"That's right," he said, "now use your lips to make Zayn happy instead of using them to make me angry." 

Niall nodded and moved over to Zayn. His hands worked to quickly unzip his jeans and pull out the thick cock. There was a bit of pre-cum leaking from the tip. He leaned in licking over the head before wrapping a hand around the base. Niall's mouth stretched around Zayn's cock taking it slow. Liam's hands were on the blond's underwear pulling down before pressing his hot tongue against his hole. He moaned around the length between his lips. Zayn's fingers were in his hair pushing down slow filling his throat. 

"Fuck," Zayn breathed. 

Harry didn't want to admit that he wanted them to fuck him. That he wanted to watch him get fucked by two other guys and see Liam punish him. Niall wasn't into that stuff. He never had to ask because he knew that Niall never really liked two at a time. Sure he'd done it but he liked when he only really had to focus on one person. He quickly pulled out his laptop and checked out TwinkTV. He saw a few new videos out mostly just random people he didn't know but then his eyes landed on the blinking dots on the side. A few of the pornstars were on live cam. 

"Live cam?" 

He went over and clicked it seeing the ones online. Luke, Casey, Ashton, Brandon, and Michael. He wondered why he never thought to do this with his stars. He decided on Michael since he didn't know the others except Luke and Ashton. He hated Luke and Ashton was his brother so Michael was definitely the right choice. Harry backed out of the room, laptop in hand. He went to his office and locked the door. He sat in his chair looking at the redheaded boy. He was sitting on a chair with an innocent little expression only wearing a lacy pair of women’s panties. The only thing he had written was 'Is anyone watching?'. Harry bit his lip before clicking the buy button. Michael tilted his head when he noticed the noise. Harry began typing.

'I'm watching you.' 

The boy quickly smiled and gave a flirty wave to the camera. 

"What should I call you," he asked. 

Harry bit his lip hearing his voice and quickly began typing. 

'Call me Daddy.'

"Hm, Daddy, I like it," he purred sending a rush of arousal to his cock.

'Yeah?'

"Yeah, so what would you like to see me do, Daddy?"

He relaxed back in the chair and bit his lip waiting for a response. His hands were on his hips, the pads of his thumbs running against the lace. 

'Finger yourself.'

Michael nods goes to take off his underwear. 

'No.' 

He looks at the words on the screen. 

"You want me to finger myself wearing the panties?" 

'Yeah. Can you do that for me, baby?'

He nods and sucks on his fingers slow licking over three of them getting them nice and wet. He pulls them out of his mouth and moved them down his underwear to tease at his hole. After a few seconds he slid one inside himself. He eased it in and out of him slow until he was ready for another. He was laid back in the chair and his legs were spread and he was sunk down. One hand was in his underwear, the other was above his head on the top of the chair holding onto it. 

'Since you're busy I wont make you type. Tell me something though, does it feel good?' 

"Yes," he said softly. 

'You're such a naughty boy, aren't you?'

He smiled, "I'm a very naughty boy, Daddy." 

'Someone should spank you.' 

"Do you want to spank me, Daddy?" 

'I wanna spank you so hard.' 

"Yeah? What else do you want to do to me?"

'I want my fingers in your tight little ass. I want to make you cum.' 

Michael let out a small moan and moved his fingers at a slightly faster pace. 

'You like the sound of that?' 

He giggles, "Yeah. I want your fingers in me, Daddy. Yours would feel so much better than mine."

'I wish I could be there. I'd love to see what you taste like.'

Michael moaned reading the word and finding the spot that made him moan loud, "Can I touch myself while I do this, Daddy?" 

'No.' 

"Please," he asked giving him a pouty look. 

'Be a good boy for me, and I'll let you.' 

"Mmm, wish you were here," he moans closing his eyes and biting his lip before speaking again, "you touch me if you were here, wouldn't you, Daddy?"

Harry felt himself aching in his jeans just looking at Michael's eyes. He could usually tell when someone was acting but with him he wasn't sure. His eyes were half-lidded and his mouth was open letting out short small breaths. He unzipped his pants and adjusted his underwear so that his cock was free. He was still aching but it wasn't as bad.

'I would do much more than just touch you. I'd fuck you so good you'd forget your own name. You'd just be moaning Daddy over and over.' 

Michael swallowed his spit and moved his fingers a little faster and his grip on the chair tightened letting out a soft sigh, "fuck." 

'Do you like the way I talk to you, baby?' 

"Yes," he breathed. 

'You're such a good boy for me. I think you deserve a reward. You can touch yourself now.'

Michael smiled, "thank you, Daddy."

His free hand wrapped around his cock moving it slow. Harry moved his hand to his aching erection and gave it a few experimental tugs before going at the same pace Michael was going. 

'I love your hair. I think I'd love it more if I ever had you bent over. I could pull it while I fuck you.'

"You'd pull my hair? Wouldn't that hurt," he asked. 

'Yeah, but I think you'd like that.'

Michael smiles and looks at the camera, "I think I would too." 

Harry licks his palm before going back to jerking himself off. He makes a promise that this is the last time he'll enjoy his kink. 

'Do you have any toys?'

He nodded, "should I get them?" 

'Show me them, I'll tell you what I want you to do with them.' 

He pulled his fingers from himself letting the underwear cling to his erection. He showed a crystal vibrating dildo and a clear jelly one. 

"Which one would you like me to see me play with?" 

'Vibrating one. No touching yourself. And I don't want to hear you saying anymore dirty words.'

"Okay, Daddy, I wont." 

'You'd better listen to me, sweetheart. If you break my rule I'll have to punish you.'

"I wont break your rule, Daddy, I promise." 

'Good. Go ahead.' 

Michael wet the toy with a little lube before inching it inside himself. Once he couldn't get any more in he looked at the camera.

"What setting should I put it on?"

'The lowest one. Go slow. I want you to take your time.' 

He nodded and turned it on. He sighed and closed his eyes going slow and easing it in and out. His focus on the redhead and his eyes began raking over every inch of him. He was cute. Harry always liked the cute ones. He licked his lips as his mouth went dry. 

This is the last time I'll do this, he tells himself, no more of this kink, you're going to get married soon and you've got to stop thinking about these type of things. 

Michael moves his wrist hitting a spot in him causing him to arch his back, "fuck!" 

'You sad a dirty word, baby.'

"Sorry, Daddy. I didn't mean to, I wont do it again though, I swear." 

'No, you've said a bad word, sweetheart. You'll have to be punished. Are you ready for your punishment?'

He nods.

'Is anyone around you?' 

"No, daddy, just me. I could get someone in here if you wanted though."

'Do it. I'll be waiting.' 

He bites his lip taking the toy out of himself before walking out. A minute or two later he came back with a blond who Harry recognized easily as his brother's annoying friend and his old classmate. 

"Do you like him, Daddy?"

'Yes, he's fine. I want him to take you over his knee and spank you.' 

He watched Luke move the armrests and the redhead bend over his lap and look at the camera. Luke looked at the screen before smiling at something he'd read on the screen. He shook his head and trailed his fingers down the boy's back and pulled his underwear down to expose his ass. He pulled his hand back before giving his cheek a hard slap. He let out a small whimper before a soft purr. He smiled relaxing again. Harry stopped jerking himself off. He stared at the screen. The only other time he had heard that noise was with his friend he hadn't seen in a few years. He snapped himself out of his thoughts and back into reality and managed to type. 

'Go to twenty.'

The blond did as he asked and gave the boy another spank. He bit his lip letting out a small giggle and arching his butt a little. His hips moved side to side just a little to tempt Luke into giving a harder spank. The sound of a hand hitting soft flesh echoed ever few seconds until it stopped and the red haired boy smiled, "did I do a good job, Daddy?" 

'Yeah, baby, you were so good for me. Why don't you relax in his lap and let him use the toy on you?' 

Michael sat in his lap letting Luke put the armrests back down before spreading his legs. He spread them wide letting them hang off the sides of the chair. Luke reached over getting the toy and letting Michael lay back against his chest. Once he was situated Luke slid his arms around him and inserted the toy into his hole. Michael grabbed Luke's arms tight and sucked in a breath before sighing and letting out a soft moan. Luke kissed at his neck and Michael closed his eyes. Luke kept his eyes on the screen. He only stops inserting the toy when he turns it up. Michael moaned loud and arched his back off Luke. 

'Ask him if he likes it.' 

"Daddy's wants to know if you like his reward, baby," Luke asks him. 

Michael nods and looks at the screen, "yes, Daddy." 

Harry moves his hand faster groaning softly. His thumb is swiping the pre-cum around the slit while his other hand rubs his balls. Luke is shoving the toy deeper and going a little faster. The redhead is panting and moving his hips on the toy. Harry wants to reach out and touch him. He'd give anything just to touch him while he calls him Daddy. 

'Fuck him harder with it. I want him to beg me to let him cum.'

Luke moves it faster hitting it right on his prostate over and over. 

"Beg for it, Mikey. Tell him what you want." 

"I-I wanna cum, Daddy!"

Harry moves his hand faster. He's ashamed that he's so close just from hearing someone get spanked while calling him Daddy. He licks his lips when they go dry and leans forward watching him. Luke's kissing down his throat looking at the camera. Michael's has a flushed pink face and his nails are digging into Luke's arms, "can I cum daddy? Please? I was good, wasn't I?" 

He slows down with the toy and lets it barely touch the spot that makes him whimper. He grips Luke's arms tighter moaning and resting his head on the blond's shoulder. Luke's tongue is hot on the boy's neck and he's groaning now. He wants to cum.

"Daddy! Please let me cum, Daddy! Please?" 

'Go ahead, baby. Let it all out.' 

Michael groans and cums on his stomach and let's Luke slow down and ease the toy out of him. Luke scoops up his cum and holds it in front of the redhead's lips. Michael licks his cum off Luke's sticky fingers looking at the camera. Harry releases in his hand and on his desk before he sighs when he gives a few extra pumps to make sure he's done. 

"Daddy's always liked watching pretty boys clean up their messes." 

Harry goes wide eyed when Luke looks up at the camera and gives a quick wink. Harry shuts his laptop and cleans up his mess before washing his hands. His phone rings and he doesn't want to pick it up. He knows who's on the other line. He groans and picks up the phone anyway. 

"Hello?" 

"Hey, Daddy. Did you have fun watching our little show?" 

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Aw, come on. The only time I've ever heard you talk like that was when we were in high school. You had a pretty little friend. What was his name again?" 

"I don't know what you're talking about." 

"You watching me get the little redhead off. I was shocked. I didn't think redheads were your type." 

"Shut up." 

"No, that's right. You're more into blonds, aren't you?" 

"I don't know what you're talking about." 

"Alright, we'll play your little game. Next time just call ahead before you decide to indulge in your little fantasies. I'll pick you a pretty one. Daddy always likes the pretty ones." 

"Fuck you." 

"Well, you are into blonds." 

"I-" he hangs up after growling loudly into the phone. 

Even though he hung up he could still hear the laughter that would have been there. He walks back into the bigger room and sees his fiancé taking two cum shots to the face. The thick white liquid splattered onto his mouth and tongue. He was panting and if Harry didn't know him he'd think he was the perfect slut. The camera zoomed in on is face before he smiled and licked the cum from his lip. The man said cut and the scene was finally over. Liam helped him up off his knees. 

"How was that," he asked him. 

"That was good, Niall," Liam smiled. 

"Yeah it was, kid didn't even need to take any breaks," the camera man said adjusting his equipment and putting away his camera.

Niall walks over and Harry cleans up his face. 

"How did I do?" 

"Amazing, sweetheart. Thank you." 

"Can I take a shower?" 

"Yep. You're done for today. You can go home if you want." 

"Could I stay with you?" 

"I'm just going to be editing everything."

"Oh, okay, well, don't come home too late. I'm making food and it wont be good cold."

"Alright. I'll come home. I promise." 

He walked into his office taking the cards out of the cameras and placing them in his computer. He begins to edit the videos moving each camera angle where he thought it was look better when it was all put together. Once he uploaded it he noticed a notification on his phone. A message from Luke: I'm serious, when you want to play just tell me. I'll find the prettiest ones for you to choose from. Just give me the word, Daddy. I'll even let you use your jerk off session as your idea for the Best Writer project.

He looked down at his phone in anger, he knew he couldn't top Ashton's ideas. They were always so right. The perfect blend of everything. He knew he'd have to find a way to get that prize. It didn't really matter, but Ashton wanted it. Harry knew his rule: if Ashton wanted it then he wanted it, and was willing to do anything to get it, even if it meant crossing the line. He pulled out his phone and began dialing a number. It rang two times, but he waited patiently. He shouldn't do it, he should not do it. He should just hang up and when he calls back pretend it was an accident. He repeated this in his head for a while until the person on the other line picked up, "hello?" 

"Calum, hey, it's me." 

"Harry, it's been a while, what's up?" 

"Nothing much, I've actually got someone who wants to see you again." 

"Who?" 

"You remember Ash, right?"

"Your little brother, I could never forget Ash. So, what's that cute kid up to? He just being a typical college student."  
It finally dawns on Harry, out of all the years they’d known each other, Calum still didn’t know what they did for a living. He smiled. This would be perfect.  
"You know Ash, if he isn't reading a book he's trying to write one. I've got a proposal for you, but after that I was hoping to take you to see him. He's been dying to see you again, his misses his friend." 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah." 

"Okay," he said in a smiling tone, "I'll be there tomorrow morning. No, that's too early, maybe afternoon? Does it seem weird if I go in the morning?" 

"No." 

"I'll go midday." 

"I'll see you tomorrow, Cal." 

"Yeah, you too, man."

He sighs leaning back in his chair, "well, no turning back now."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's been so long since I've posted anything. College is ruining my life. I haven't been able to write anything, too busy worry about papers and final exams. Anyway, I had a little break and I finally finished this one. I hope you guys liked it. I'll try to get another one posted soon but I'll need a little time to work on it. There probably wont be a lot of porn in the next one because of how the story works, but I'll try to fit in as much as I can. If you want to request something just ask. It wont be in this story though with how I've tried to work everything out, I'll post it separately. But I'll put your name on it. Lil gift of porn or something. Idk, if you want it just tell me, I promise I wont kink shame you or think you're really weird. Maybe I should make a tumblr for this.


End file.
